


Theirs

by dicksupdeansbutt



Series: Theirs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (chapter 2 tags), Aftercare, Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Discussion, Dom Ruby, Dom Sam, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rough Sex, Ruby (Genevieve Cortese), Sub Dean, Sub Drop, Top Ruby, fully consensual, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksupdeansbutt/pseuds/dicksupdeansbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean joins Sam and Ruby in their bed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's not completely sure how it happened. He'd come back to the motel room and somehow there had been two sets of hands on him - one big and strong, the other small and powerful. Both elicited moans of arousal from him.

He's known about Sam and Ruby's relationship for some time now - he's got past the part of complaining about Ruby being a demon. Now - and although he won't admit this to anyone - he's just jealous. Sam always comes back from meeting her with a satisfied look, and more confident. Dean envies their stability, their relationship. And he knows he shouldn't have these kind of feelings for his brother, but its not just his brother, its _Sam_. They've had tumbles into bed before, and Dean craves it, he needs Sam's touch.

But since Ruby arrived, Sam's become infatuated with her. And Dean can't help feeling jealous. Of her, of Sam...  
So he wasn't going to complain when they were both waiting for him to join in with them. They'd murmured in his ear about whether it was okay, that they would stop as soon as he told them to. But Dean didn't think for one second that he would. He wanted them, needed them. And he was just so glad that they'd decided they needed him too.

That's how he's ended up lying naked on the bed beneath Ruby, who's on all fours, while Sam fucks her pussy from behind. She's groaning and crying out as Sam slams into her, her tits bouncing just below Dean's face and he's mesmorised by the whole thing. His cock is hard and leaking and if they hadn't told him that he wasn't allowed to touch himself, he would have come at least twice already.

That's the other thing - Sam knows that in bed, Dean is submissive. They don't know why its that way, but it works because Sam is naturally dominant. The problem is, so is Ruby, and neither of them want to sub for each other. Which is why Dean is the perfect choice to invite into their bed. And Dean definitely isn't complaining.

"You like this, Dean?" Ruby pants out between Sam's thrusts. "Like watching us? Like waiting for us to tell you what to do?"

"Y-yes," he stammers out.

"Good boy," she purrs, grinning as he whimpers and more precome dribbles out of his cock.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you once we're done," Sam tells him, and Dean moans. His pleasure comes second to theirs, and that's all he wants. He needs to pleasure them, and only then will he feel he's earned his orgasms.

Ruby grins, ferally. "You're brother's such a good bitch, Sam, " she throws her head back, groaning. "So glad we did this."

Sam bites down hard on her shoulder - not enough to break the skin, but Dean knows that Sam has drunk Ruby's blood before during sex. He whines, frustrated that he can't touch himself.

"Poor thing," Ruby says pityingly.

"You just want to touch something, don't you Dean?" Sam says, grinning at his brother over Ruby's shoulder. "You want to be useful, and then we'll touch you."

Dean nods jerkily. He can't deny that. "Please -"

Ruby leans forward and kisses him hard and possessively, and he moans into it. "Once we're done, Dean, we promise."

He lies back, trying to be content with that promise.

Sam kisses and bites Ruby's skin as his hips begin to stutter - he normally lasts longer than this, but with Dean watching them so desperate and needy, its hard to hold off his orgasm. Ruby's close too, he can tell by the way her body trembles. She cries out as she orgasms and Dean whimpers, and that's all it takes for Sam to come with a shout. He falls forward, trying to hold himself up so they don't crush Dean. Ruby is gasping as she comes down from her orgasm, and he nuzzles into her hair.

Once they've recovered slightly, they both turn their attention to the third member of their group. Dean is panting just as hard as they are, and he hasn't even come yet. They grin at each other and Sam pulls out, leaving a trail of come. Ruby sits against the headboard and spreads her legs, while Sam helps Dean sit up slightly before holding his cock out.

"Clean me up?" He asks, and Dean groans before beginning to lick and suck Sam's cock. He's so huge, even after he's come, and Dean can barely fit him all in his mouth. Sam holds his head, helping him take it even further down. Dean ends up getting lost in sucking his brother off before he's yanked away by Ruby grabbing his hair.

"That's enough, its my turn now." She points to her shiny pussy, glistening with Sam's come. Sam chuckles and pushes Dean over. He ends up kneeling with his ass up in the air as he leans forward to lick her out. She grabs his hair. "What do you say, boy?"

He whimpers loudly. "Please let me clean you up."

She smiles at how submissive and genuinely imploring he sounds. "Good boy. Off you go."

He licks and sucks, moaning at the taste of her and Sam mixed together. He's never tasted anything better, he'll never be able to get enough. He cries out as she grabs his hair again, pulling him in further, his nose buried inside her too. She holds him there, not letting him up, forcing him to clean her out. Not that he's complaining. He's so into it that he doesn't realise that Sam's come to join them before he feels his cock pressing against his ass.

Dean whimpers and Ruby groans as it vibrates through her. She yanks his hair even more roughly. "You enjoy this so much, don't you?" Dean can only whine and nod as best he can.

Sam doesn't fuck him, just grinds his cock against his ass. Dean thinks he's going to go mad with need, he needs to get fucked, he needs to come. Sam chuckles as Dean tries to press himself back against Sam's dick, and grabs his hips to hold him in place. "You get what we give you, Dean."

Ruby pulls Dean away suddenly, and he's gasping hard. "Please, please, Sam, fuck me -"

"Hmm," Sam rolls his hips again and Dean's begging is cut off with a moan. "Do you really want that?"

"Yes please, so much, I need -"

Sam pulls away and Dean whines in frustration, only to moan again when Sam's finger presses against his hole. Its slick with lube and once Dean relaxes, it goes in fairly easily. Ruby climbs off the bed to fetch something else but before Dean can look to find out what, Sam presses another finger into his ass. Dean grabs hold of the sheets, moaning helplessly as his brother fingers him open.

"Such a pretty hole, Dean. Looks so good stretched round my fingers." Sam comments, grinning at how Dean bucks back, trying to take more. He waits a moment before scissoring him open, listening with delight to Dean's garbled pleas for more. Not wanting to deny him anything, Sam adds a third finger.

"Could I get all five in, do you think?" he asks his brother. "Get you nice and gaping, you'd be able to take anything."

Dean can't reply to that, he's too on edge and desperate. He can only whimper.

He's completely distracted and it confuses him when his head is pulled up and Ruby's kneeling in front of him. He groans loudly at what he sees - she's stroking a thick black strap on dildo, and by the way she's smiling he knows exactly where its going.

"So good of Sammy to stretch you out for me," Ruby purrs. "I think its time for you to get me all wet so I can fuck your cute little ass, hmm Dean?"

He moans and nods frantically. She chuckles and pushes her dildo into his eager lips. "Good boy, such a good boy." He sucks, trying to get as much saliva on as possible. The thought that this is going in his ass soon... he cock jerks, another dribble of precome leaking out.

Sam pulls his fingers out and Dean whines at the loss around Ruby's dildo. She laughs. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be filled with my cock soon enough." With that she pulls out and swaps places with Sam, who climbs off the bed to watch. Ruby teases Dean's rim with the tip of her dildo, grinning as he whines and shifts, his ass begging for her to fuck him.

"Such an eager little hole," she says before slamming forward. He can't hold back his scream as he's filled, and he continues to moan and writhe as she fucks him at a relentless pace, her hips snapping forward and back. God, it feels so good! He grabs hold of the sheets, clinging on desperately.

Ruby bends over him, and he can feel her tits bouncing against his back. He groans loudly, overwhelmed by the sensations. She has to be a least half his size, but she's completely owning him. He whimpers desperately at that thought.

The bed shifts, but Dean's too out of it to recognise what's happening. His cock is completely hard, precome dripping out in a steady stream - it won't take much for him to come, he's been on edge too long already.

Fingers reach out and tug at his nipples. Dean groans, throwing his head back. He hears Sam chuckle as he pinches and pulls. Sam knows how sensitive his nipples are, especially when he's aroused already, so its no time before they're red and oversensitive.

Sam leans close and bits Dean's earlobe possessively. Dean's babbling, need and want filling his pleading. Ruby grabs his hair and tugs as she fucks into him even harder. Dean's whole body is shaking and straining with need.

Sam's hand comes down to play with Dean's cock and Dean cries out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You want to come Dean?" Sam asks him casually, running his fingers lightly over Dean's red and leaking cock.

Dean whimpers incoherently in response.

"Do you want to be ours Dean?" Sam's voice is hot and heavy in his ear and Dean can't help but whine. "Want us to take care of you, want us to let you pleasure us?"

"P-please Sam, need to come, please -" Dean stutters out desperately.

Sam shakes his head. "You only get to come if you agree to be ours Dean."

Dean whines helplessly. "Ruby, please -"

She slams forward with a particularly hard thrust, forcing a scream out of him. "Don't you want this Dean? Don't you want to be fucked by different cocks?"

He moans. She grins, fucking him even harder. "You enjoy pleasuring us. This is the best you've felt in ages isn't it boy."

He groans incoherently. Sam begins stroking Dean's cock hard enough to make him cry out in pain, and then he's begging again. "Please please, need to come, need -" he gasps, throwing his head back. Then he's too far gone to stop the words that tumble out of his mouth. "I'll be yours, please, let me, let me be yours -"

"You want to be our bitch boy?" Ruby growls into his ear.

"Yes, yes, yes please," he babbles. Sam grins, tugging on his nipples as Ruby grabs his hair hard. She slams hard into his ass as Sam strips Dean's cock, and Dean's screaming and moaning with overwhelming pleasure and pain. Sam leans forward and bites down on Dean's collarbone as Ruby thrusts into Dean's prostate. The overload of sensations make Dean cry as he comes, panting raggedly in the aftermath. Its the best orgasm he's ever had.

Ruby pulls out gently, Sam shushing Dean's pained whimpers as he's left empty. She presses a kiss to his fluttering hole. "You were so good for us Dean, so good."

Sam rolls his brother over and Ruby passes him a wash cloth which he uses to gently clean Dean's cock and stomach. Dean's eyes are fluttering, and Sam smiles down at him affectionately. "You're so beautiful, Dean."

Dean grumbles, unable to form proper words. He's still floating in his post-orgasmic bliss, and he doesn't think he'll come down soon.

Sam tucks them both in under the covers, cuddling Dean close to him. He showers Dean's body with kisses, murmuring praise the whole time. When Ruby gets back with bottles of water, Dean's nearly asleep. She smiles at them both and climbs into bed to join them.

"We have to make sure he drinks when he wakes up," she murmurs to Sam, stroking her hand through Dean's hair.

Sam nods seriously as Dean slurs out "I can hear you."

Ruby laughs quickly and kisses his forehead. "Get some sleep, princess. You did so well for us tonight."

"Mmm," Dean sighs contentedly, tugging at her arm weakly. She gets the message and cuddles close to him, just as Sam is doing on Dean's other side.

"We'll discuss it properly when we wake up," Sam promises both her and Dean. She smiles and nods, but Dean's already drifting asleep, feeling safe and happy in the arms of his two new lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it, this is my first time writing a threesome relationship so I hope it worked out okay! I'm hoping to make this into a series so please leave kudos/comments if you liked it/want to see more :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow on from the previous chapter - the rest of the events of this story will be in separate parts, but I thought it made sense to add this as a chapter.
> 
> Basically its the three of them talking through what's going to happen, and Ruby and Sam easing Dean's doubts and fears. (Dean panics and has a sub-drop but they help him through it)

Dean wakes up feeling comforted and happy for the first time in - well, ever. In his dozy state, he cuddles closer into the strong, yet gentle arms embracing him. The person on his left mumbles something and he smiles, but doesn't move, not wanting to wake the person on his right.

Wait...

His eyes snap open, the realisation of what's going on hitting him like a sledgehammer. He's in bed with Sam, his _brother_ , and Ruby, a _demon_ , after... He flushes bright red as memories from the night before crash over him. How needy, how _pathetic_ he'd been -

He scrambles out of bed, and stumbles into the bathroom. He locks the door, and leans against the sink, panic threatening to overcome him completely. He curses as he realises that he didn't grab any clothes - he might have been able to sneak out. Now, he's sure he's woken them up and he won't be able to get away without seeing them. Fuck, why had he gone through with it all last night?

He catches sight of himself in the mirror and nearly dies of shame. His nipples are still pink from where Sam, _his brother Sam,_ pinched and pulled them, his skin is covered with small bruises and hickeys he doesn't even remember getting.

Had he really been that out of it, that he doesn't even fully remember what happened? He flushes even deeper as he realises that he does remember one part extremely vividly. He'd begged to get fucked by a strap on. A fake cock. And the worst part was, the very worst part -

There's a quiet knock on the door. He tenses, fear clawing inside him. He's unable to make a sound, he's mute with terror and confusion.

"Dean?" Her voice is soft, completely the opposite of last night. She sounds genuinely concerned and he's terrified its a trap.

"Dean, please just come to the door. I'm not going to make you do anything, I promise." She's so gentle and pleading that he can't help himself - he takes shaky steps and leans against the still locked door.

"I know you're confused right now," she continues in the same soft voice. "And that's completely understandable. But we can only deal with it if you come out and talk to us."

He presses his forehead against the door, and closes his eyes. Talking. He can manage talking, can't he?

"Its completely normal to experience some feelings of doubt after an intense experience, Dean," she tells him, and he laughs shortly. Feelings of doubt. Right. That's just the tip of his problems.

"Do you want me to pass you some clothes?" She asks him.

He considers that, his mind running at half speed. He does want something to wear, but that also means opening the door, and he's not sure if he's ready for that.

"Dean please? Its hard to have this conversation when I can't see you and you're not saying anything."

He swallows hard. He can't stay in the bathroom forever. He'll have to face them at some point. "Okay," he says quietly, his voice rough - he doesn't want to think about why.

"Thank you, Dean," she sounds so relieved and he suddenly feels guilty for worrying her.

His fingers tremble as he unlocks the door. Ruby's standing on the other side, worry creasing ever line on her face. He catches her eye and then looks down, embarrassed and ashamed. She holds out a pile of clothes, and that's when he realises she's almost dressed too, in a t-shirt and panties.

"Get dressed and then we can sit down and talk, okay?" She tells him, wanting to reach out and touch him but knowing that that would be a bad idea right now. "Sam's gone out to get coffee."

He nods numbly and closes the door again. Its stupid, after what happened last night, but he's not feeling up to be seen naked at the moment. He dresses slowly, nerves pulling him apart. What are they going to say? What do they expect him to say?

After ten minutes, he can't put it off any longer - he opened the door to find them both sat at the table, with three cups of coffee. Dean's step falters and he looks away. He could make a break for the door -

"Dean, will you be okay to come and talk to us?" Asking, not demanding - he really has a choice. He swallows hard. Despite everything, he does want to talk it out, or at least hear what crazy view they take on the whole messed up thing.

He sits down, biting his lip, unable to speak or look at either of them. For something to distract himself with, he takes a sip of his coffee. Its perfect. Of course it is.

He glances up at Sam involuntarily, and is struck by how worried Sam looks.

Dean frowns. "What's the matter Sammy?"

Sam blinks, surprised that that's the question Dean asks. "I -" For once, his eloquent brother is speechless.

Ruby speaks instead. "What we're worried about is that last night -" Dean looks down, shame returning. "Last night you seemed to be enjoying it so much, and then this morning you panicked."

Dean nods jerkily. He'd been messed up the night before, that was the only explanation -

"Dean, you can't give me any "last night wasn't me" bullshit," Sam cuts in, and Dean's gaze snaps to meet his. "I know you. In bed, you are submissive. And you do enjoy it, or at least you act like you do. But in everything else, you're very dominant. So all I can think is that this is your dominant side clashing with your submissive side and you're struggling to know which is the right one."

Dean stares at his brother. Is that what he's feeling? Is that the problem?

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Ruby asks gently.

Dean closes his eyes. What is going on? What is he feeling?

"Last night -" He needs to get the words out. "I was... pathetic." He's too ashamed to look at them.

"Oh Dean..." Ruby says, clearly upset. Because clearly she's known that the whole time, and can't believe he's only just thought of that this morning -

"Dean look at me," Sam says firmly. He refuses to, staring at the ring the coffee has left on the table. "The only thing you were last night was gorgeous."

That does make him look up, because he can't believe that Sam would lie to him like that. "What?" He chokes out.

Sam offers him a small smile. "There's nothing pathetic or bad about being submissive." Dean shakes his head in disagreement, but Ruby cuts in.

"Have you ever done anything like that before?"

He glances at Sam. "I - nothing that... intense." His blush strengthens. "I've never, um, been, you know, by a - a woman."

Ruby smiles at him affectionately, finding his blush adorable. "You were perfect."

He shakes his head instinctively - he's not perfect, anyone that knows him knows that. She's just lying to make him feel better.

"Subbing properly for the first time is normally quite disconcerting," she tells him. "Most people experience some confusion and upset. Shame is the strongest emotion."

He meets her gaze. So this is... normal?

"Then -" he swallows. "Why do they do it again?" _Why should I do it again?_

"Did you enjoy last night?" Sam asks him.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"An important one. At the time, did you enjoy it?" Ruby repeats Sam's question.

Dean thinks back. "I - I think I did, yes, but -"

"So the main reason you're ashamed now is because you enjoyed what happened, when you think you shouldn't have?"

Unable to speak, Dean just nods.

"Do you know what aftercare is?"

Dean shakes his head.

"Aftercare should take place after every scene, every dom/sub interaction," she explains. "Its where the dom looks after their sub and helps them transition from the subspace into their normal headspace."

Dean considers. "So... this is aftercare?"

"In a way, yes," Sam joins in. "But we really should have done something last night. We've let you down, Dean. You've crashed out of your subspace, and that's why you feel terrible this morning."

Dean shakes his head. "But aren't I meant to take care of your needs? Not the other way round?" He blushes as he remembers what 'taking care of their needs' had constituted as last night.

Instead of answering, Ruby asks. "Who's in charge here?"

Dean frowns. "You two, of course. You're the -" He can't say the word.

"No, Dean. We're the doms, but you have the real power."

Dean stares, confused.

"Our role is to provide you with what you need. So what you need dictates what we do. We respond to what you want and need. So if what you want and need is to bring us pleasure, then we'll arrange the scene so that's what happens. So it can easily be seen that we dictate what happens, when really its down to you."

Dean's head is swimming. "So... I'm in control?"

Ruby nods.

"Then why don't I feel like I am?" He asks helplessly.

"Do you want to be in control?" Sam asks.

Dean bits his lip. "I -" This is the important question, he knows it. "N-not really, no."

"Did you enjoy not being in control last night?" Sam asks in the same calm, trusting tone.

Dean nods. He had, he couldn't deny that.

"Would you want to do it again?" Ruby asks.

He has to think about that. Does he ever want to go through it again?

"When - How - What -" He's not sure what question he's trying to ask.

Sam smiles. "We wouldn't do it all the time. Only when all three of us agree to wanting it. Does that help?"

Dean nods shakily. "What happens if I feel like this again?"

"Hopefully you won't because we'll take better care of you," Ruby says, looking guilty. "But we'll talk it through again and then give you whatever you need to feel better."

Dean bits his lip. "And if I don't like what's happening while - in the -"

Ruby nods, somehow knowing what he's trying to say. "Then you can safeword out. And we'll stop completely and work out what's wrong and take care of you."

Dean considers. "I don't think its your fault I feel like this, you know."

Ruby blinks while Sam tries to disagree. Dean holds up his hands. "This was my first time doing something okay? I didn't know how I was going to feel this morning. Last night I felt... fine. Great, even. And I woke up and crashed and I didn't give you chance to take care of me, give me aftercare or whatever. So stop feeling guilty, its not your fault."

Surprisingly, Sam chuckles. "You would try and take it all on yourself, wouldn't you."

Dean stares down at the table, trying to convince himself to admit what he needs them to know. "That's why... I need to be able to let go. Stop making decisions for a while, stop being responsible for everything."

Ruby and Sam both nod. Ruby reaches out and takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "Thank you for telling us."

Dean swallows. "It won't... I mean, it won't affect our normal lives will it? Just in bed?"

"It won't, no, don't worry." Sam reassures him. "Unless you want it to, but then we'll need to discuss that and see if we all agree."

Dean lets out a shaky breath. "Good. I think I can deal with that."

Sam and Ruby exchange a small smile. "So - does that mean you want to do this? Be our sub?"

Dean winces slightly at the word, and then reconsiders. Maybe "submissive" isn't such a bad thing to be, if it really is the way they describe it.

"We can rediscuss it whenever we need to?" He asks, just to make sure.

"Of course," Ruby tells him. "And if its not working, Sam and I will probably know too."

Dean nods. "Then, um, yes, I guess so."

Sam grins. "You sound so definite," he teases.

Dean rolls his eyes. "What was that thing about doing whatever I want?"

Its Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "That's not really how we worded it."

"No?" Dean smiles at Ruby, who's watching him fondly. "Well, I feel bad that I ruined our morning cuddling. And maybe the two of you would appreciate -"

He's interupted by Sam pulling him back into bed. Ruby joins them under the covers, and even though they're all fully clothed, Dean feels more intimate with them than last night. He's safe and wanted, and that's all he really cares about.

"We can have half an hour, then we need to leave," Sam tells him, kissing his forehead.

Dean frowns, and Ruby laughs at his expression. "Are you sure we can't make it an hour..."

When they leave nearly two hours later, Dean's feeling much more comfortable and happier than when he'd first got up. And whatever fears he'd had about being forced to be submissive outside the bedroom are quickly dismissed when Sam gets into the front passenger seat without complaint, and Ruby climbs into the back without comment. He smiles at both of them, feeling happier than he has in ages.

Maybe this dom sub business will be good for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I just wanted to make sure everything in their relationship was properly talked through - more smut will follow from now on :) xx


End file.
